A Bus Ride
by Juuroku Chan
Summary: Gaz meets a guy on the bus.....What well happen? Hmm? hmm? ^^ Enjoy!


Gaz sat on a bench waiting for the bus playing her Game Slave as always. She sighed. GAME OVER her screen read. "Geez, and I was on level 12 too." She thought out loud. Sure she had won that game about a hundred times but she didn't care it was her favorite game.   
  
The bus screeched to a stop and the doors swung open. Gaz stood up picking up her stuff up and walked up the steps paying the fare. The door closed and bus started to move forward making Gaz all most fall flat on her face, but someone grabbed her arm stopping her from falling. She stood up dusting her self off. And muttered "Thanks." To whoever caught her.   
  
She continued to walk to the back of the bus and sat down next the window. She pulled out her game turned it one playing it once again.   
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" someone asked in front of her. Gaz didn't look and nodded. "Oh, okay." The person said and sat down next to her. Gazed blinked. She said the seat was taken, not No go right a head and sit down. She turned her head to the seat next to her to see who had sat there.   
  
It was a guy…around Gaz age (AN: I have No clue how old Gaz is. *shakes her head* Oh well! ^-^;;) He had a black long sleeve shirt with a hood that was covering most of his purple/black hair. He was wearing baggy dark blue jeans. Gaz frowned and glared at him then turned back to her game. He looked over at her watching her play her game. She knew this trying to ignore him. "Hey, I have that game. I love it. I beat it probable 100 time." He told her.   
  
Gaz sighed. "Well, why are you telling me?" She asked him.  
  
"Making conversation."   
  
"Whatever." Gaz sighed and looked out the window. "Well this is my stop, so move." He stood up to let her out. Gaz stood up as well and walked up to the front and out the door. She walked down the sidewalk with her game still in her hands playing. Finally she decided to put it way. (AN: That's a first.) She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Someone yelled from behind her. She turned on her heels to see who it was. It was that guy on the bus. Gaz rolled her eyes and turn to continue walking.   
  
"Aw…Come on! Wait!" He yelled as he ran after her to catch up. He caught up and was breathing hard. "Hey…So…Hold On…Need to breathe…" He told her through his deep breaths. Gaz rolled her eyes and stopped so he wouldn't die from not getting enough oxygen. She tapped her foot waiting. "Thanks for waiting." He said with a smile. He stood up strait and dusted himself off.   
  
"Whatever…" Gaz said and started to walk again.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What do you want?" She said over her shoulder.   
  
"Well I'm new here and well I was wounding if you could show me around." He asked her rubbing the back of his neck. Gaz raise an eyebrow.   
  
"Um…Why?" She asked. No answer. "Well?" He looked down a bit trying to hide his face.   
  
"Um…Because you looked like live around here so…Well um…Maybe You could show me around if that ok with you. So?" He asked. Gaz laughed a bit.   
  
"Sure. Why not, it's only 3:30. I have sometime." She told him.   
  
"Really? Thanks." He said looking up at her. "So, What's your name?"  
  
"Gaz and your?"  
  
"Max.   
  
"All right Max, Let's go."  
  
So they walked and talked…Well Max did most of the talking anyway. Gaz showed him the school and some restaurants and the stores and things like that. Then they walked past Zim house.  
  
"Hey Gaz? Who lives in this weird house?" He asked looking at it with an odd look.   
  
"Hmm? Oh that's Zim house." She told him.  
  
"And who is that looking through the window?" He asked pointing at a boy hang for a side window looking in.   
  
"Oh…Him. His my bother. He thinks Zim is an alien." She said and continued to walk.   
  
"All right." Max said following Gaz but looking over his shoulder at the house. "Weird place, if you ask me."   
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's his house he can do what he wants with it." Gaz shrugged.   
  
"I guess." Max sighed. Then there was silence for the rest of the walk. Gaz stopped. "What?" He looked around.  
  
"This is my house." She looked at the house next to them. "So…um…Bye." She said and walked up to her door and turn to say bye again. "Bye Max See you at school sometime."  
  
"Yeah. Bye. C'ya Gaz." Max said turn around and started to walk home. Gaz watched him then walked in to her house and she leaned against the door. A small smile appeared on her face. "Yeah…See you later Max. See you later."   
  
  
  
  
```  
  
*Grins and looks half-awake* Isn't that cute? I have some good ideas really late at night…and some are really stupid. Well then it's good but in the morning I'll read it and think what was I smoking? But anyway! Isn't that cute? Come on! I think it was cute…maybe because I was the one that wrote it. ^-^; Oh well! Well see you in another one of my fanfic. I'm going to bed before I past out. Night or whatever it is when you read this.   
  
  
  
Legal stuff (see I didn't say cra-…er… never mind…): I don't own Invader Zim So don't sue me for writing this and if you did you would get NOTHING out of me because I have no money. So *shrugs*  



End file.
